tablorsangelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Niran Lorcan
General Backstory Niran was born to a common family located in 'Ingdals Arm' in Aglarond, this was a quiet fishing town with a population of around 1000. Due to her father being a Efreeti and returning back to his home in the Elemental Plane of Fire her mother, a half elf, raised her alone. Although her mothers fear of her was obvious she made an effort to raise Niran the best she could. Due to Nirans Efreeti heritage she has always had a way with magic. She struggles with erratic moods and a firey temper. This temper caused her to fall into fits and tantrums when she didn't get what she wanted, this resulted in her burning her mother or destroying objects on several occasions. On her seventh birthday during an especially bad tantrum she burned down her whole house and severely burned half her mothers face, the fire was put out fast enough for it not to spread. Her mother realised she could not control her Genasi daughter and sent her away to the 'Watchful Order of Magisters and Protectors' in Waterdeep. Here she learnt to master her fire and other elements of magic. Due to her focus on mastering her fiery power and close relationship with Lavandar she became especially knowledgeable in the 'school of evocation'. She buried herself deep in the study of magic and the world around her, as she was deemed too dangerous to leave the confines of the school. The other students of the school were afraid of her and constantly stared and whispered but would almost never approach her In her loneliness she learned how to conjure a familiar and friend named 'Waverly'. During her time at the school she became a ghost story the younger students would tell each other, "the fire witch". The day of her 21st birthday the leaders at the school deemed her safe and allowed her to leave the school for the outside world. During her time in the outside world she met formed a group that goes under 'Tabors Angels' with Jacelyn and Ethir soon becoming her best friends. Together they set out to stop the four elemental cults threatening to destroy the world. On their adventures they infiltrated the Crushing wave to try collect information. Here she met Shoalar and his best friend Pike, they were apart of the cult but did not seem to fit. Niran and her friends managed to convince them to join 'Tablors Angels' instead. Niran slowly began to develop feelings for Shaolar that she isn't sure what to do about and is far to scared to act on it. During her adventures she discovered a side of herself that she didn't know existed and doesn't entirely accept, she had made mistakes that got innocent people killed, something she had never wanted. After her hard battle with 'Gar' the crushing waves prophet she tried to dispel a scrying magic from an alter a shard of a terrible ancient god called 'Tharizdun' got into her head, warned her not to medal any further. She destroyed the alter but now fears this god has marked her and her friends. The voice echos in her head still, the power the shard held stained in her memory and it terrifies her. After the fight Jacelyn stayed behind in Waterdeep. Although she supported him this scared her even more, facing Tharizdon without him would be no easy task. Appearance She is 5"5' and has wavy long fiery red hair that falls to her tailbone and glowing gold eyes. Her skin is the colour of ash grey and she has a swirling tattoo that runs up her left side. She Wears robes of red and gold that falls to mid calf. her robes have several layers rimmed with gold, some ends are unhemmed or torn from overwear. her robes have a large hood on it and ends in skirts. It is cinched at the by a large gold belt with a phoenix buckle. She wears large red earrings and a large red choker rimmed with gold. The belt around her waist has various pouches and baubles hanging off it, along with her spell book. Her spell book hardcover is a cluster of patchwork. The inside is water damaged and has paint splatters on it from where she has painted symbols or actions needed to cast spells. When she gets angry her eyes glow like molten and her hair writhes and glows like fire. Sparks and embers start to float out of her hair. Her tattoos glow like fire. Due to her half elf heritage she has pointed ears. Magic Items * Bracer of defense * Twin Staff * Golden Nugget * Ring of spell storing * Broom of flying * Stone of far speech (red)